


Juvenile Gameplay

by elroymarvelous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elroymarvelous/pseuds/elroymarvelous





	Juvenile Gameplay

“I can’t believe you talked me into this.”  
“Oh come on Dean, what’s a little juvenile gameplay between friends?”  
“Whatever, I’m not nearly drunk enough for this.”  
Dean downs the rest of his drink, and you begin.  
“Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“You’re such a wuss Y/N.”  
“Hardly. Picking truth is far more risky. Dare is a way to get out of revealing secrets.”  
“Fine. Why were you at Bobby’s the day we met?”  
“What kind of question is that? Please, I can take the harder stuff. I needed advice. Your turn. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.”  
“Did you punch James because you were jealous that I slept with him?”  
“I-what?!”  
“Answer the question Winchester.”  
“This is a stupid game.”  
“Dean. Answer. It.”  
“Come over here and make me.”  
You were looking at each other in a way that was either filled with sexual tension, and/or hatred. You don’t move, but Dean gets out of his chair and moves toward you. His larger form looms over you. He leans down enough that your noses are almost touching.   
“Yes.”  
In a second, he stood back up and left the room. You don’t move for several minutes, trying to control your heartbeat.


End file.
